


A Day at the Park and Other Such Tales

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Electricity, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Pokephilia, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Violet and Nancy take a stroll in a public park. As usual, things get out of hand, and cause a chain reaction of events.





	1. Mawile in the Park

When Nancy had suggested they spend the day outside, Violet had suggested they put on their bikinis and hit the beach. It was, after all, home to her, considering her front yard was mostly sand and palm trees. But Nancy had dismissed that idea immediately; that was what they always ended up doing, she insisted, and Violet could hardly disagree. So she relented and let Nancy pick their destination instead.

The local park was a good deal greener than her beach, with rolling hills of grass and rows of tall trees. Actually, Violet had to admit that it was a rather nice change of scenery as the two of them took a walk down the paved pathways. The day was pleasantly warm, but not hot, and they passed by several other people likewise out and about enjoying nature.

Violet had left her pokemon at home, they much prefered their beach bum lifestyles and would not have appreciated being deprived of it, but Nancy had brought along her Mawile and her Plusle and Minun. The two Electric twins ran ahead, zig-zagging with unbridled energy, while Mawile stayed alongside Nancy, happy to be walking hand-in-hand with her trainer.

“I used to take them for walks here all the time,” Nancy said, pointing down the path at her Plusle and Minun. “But they’re such a handful, and they kept running off! I’d have to put my other poor pokemon in their balls and chase after them, and that always ruined the walks.”

Violet gave her friend a sidelong glance. “Well I’m not going to run after them.”

“N-no, Violet, it’s not like that, I don’t expect you to. But, you’ll take care of Mawile for me if I have to deal with them, right?”

Alone time with Nancy’s adorable Mawile was something Violet certainly wasn’t going to turn down. “Oh yeah, that’s no problem. That’s what friends are for, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Nancy beamed. Turning back towards the twin terrors, she caught sight of the two of them in the distance just before they dashed behind a group of trees. “Oh, no, there they go already!”

Violet took Mawile’s other hand. “It’s okay, go ahead.”

Kneeling down by the pokemon, Nancy gave her a quick kiss on the head. Then she stood and, grabbing her skirt, rushed after Plusle and Minun. Mawile squeezed Violet’s hand as the two of them watched her go, until finally she too disappeared from sight, following the unruly twins off the beaten path on who knew what sort of adventure.

“Guess it’s just the two of us now, hm?” Violet said to her little charge.

They walked hand-in-hand down the pathway, Mawile babbling happily and Violet ever on the lookout for ways to get into trouble. As far as Violet knew, Nancy did not know what she and Mawile got up to whenever she asked Violet to pokesit for her. Mawile had taken well to the blowjob lessons Violet had given her, and the pokemon had become a favorite of several of her clients. They’d spent entire afternoons playing around with the beachgoers, Mawile sometimes being pounded from both ends AND in her steel maw at the same time. It wasn’t as though Violet felt that it needed to be kept secret, of course, but somehow doing it all behind her back made it seem extra naughty.

It wasn’t long until Violet spotted a man sitting just off the side of the path. He was sitting up against the trunk of a tree, reading from a book that appeared to be a list of local Bug-type pokemon. Looking up from it, he caught Violet’s eye, and she waved at him. He waved back amicably, and Violet sauntered up, Mawile in tow.

“Out catching pokemon today, huh?” she asked, trying to make conversation.

The man smiled. “Not a trainer,” he told her. “I just appreciate pokemon. I like to come out and look at them.”

Violet led Mawile over to the man and let her sit beside him. Then she sat down on the opposite side. She leaned in close to him, her breasts rubbing against his shoulder. “Is looking all that you like to do?” she purred in his ear.

The man glanced nervously back and forth between the two of them as Violet began to unfasten his pants. “I, uh, I don’t…” he said, trying to find words. Before he could go any further, Violet had pulled his semi-erect dick out of his pants and was giving it pumps of encouragement. Mawile put her hands on the man’s leg and leaned over, eyes wide as she stared at his cock. Once it was nice and hard, Violet pushed it towards the little pokemon.

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Violet said to the man. “You can just watch, okay?”

Mawile leaned forward and took the man’s cock into her mouth. He groaned as she began to bob up and down on top of it, her lips sliding halfway down the length before moving back up. Violet watched her work, pleased to see her lessons being put to good use. She placed a hand on Mawile’s head, stroking her gently before pushing her down deeper. Mawile nearly gagged as the man’s cock bumped against the back of her mouth, but then it slid right down her throat, until the pokemon’s lips kissed the base of the man’s shaft.

Violet smirked at the awestruck man. “She’s pretty good, yeah?” said the trainer. She placed a light kiss on the man’s cheek as she pushed Mawile down hard on his dick.

“Should we be doing this here?” the man said in a shaky voice.

“Mmm, probably not, but I don’t see anyone else around, do you?” Violet said, turning and looking all around. “Still, I guess you’d better cum quick.”

The man was pushing his hips up against Mawile’s mouth now, as though he were desperate to sink himself deep into her. Mawile’s gripped his pant leg in her little hands, holding herself steady as she started to suck him faster. Moments later the man’s body went stiff, and he grunted. Mawile stopped bobbing her head and rammed her mouth all the way down as he began to pump a thick load of cum down her throat. Violet watched her throat work, swallowing the thick present as fast as he could give it to her.

When the man’s load was spent, Mawile popped up with a smack of her lips. Not a drop of cum had been wasted, and Violet scooped the little female up to plant a proud kiss on her. Their mouths parted, and Violet pushed her tongue deep into Mawile’s mouth, savoring the aftertaste of the man’s salty cum while he watched, slumped against the tree and visibly drained from the ordeal.

“Say thank you,” Violet told the man once she was done making out with the pokemon.

“Thank you, Mawile,” the man said weakly.

Mawile babbled something that they both took to mean “You’re welcome,” and threw her arms around the man’s neck, hugging him tight. Then Violet took her by the hand and led her off, Mawile peeking back behind her and waving goodbye to the man as he sat stunned, unsure of what had just happened.

Their next encounter looked to be more of a challenge. A pair of young lovers had found a patch of shade on top of a grassy hill and hat set out a blanket. They were sitting together, holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes on what looked to be a very romantic date in the park.

What’s more romantic than a little bit of spontaneity, Violet thought to herself.

The pair looked up at Violet as she and Mawile approached them. “Hi there,” Violet said cheerfully. “You two make a really cute couple, you know that?”

The man blushed in embarrassment at the compliment. Looking up at Violet from beneath her wide straw hat, the young woman gave her an unsure smile. “Oh, um, thank you?” she said.

Unperturbed at the fact that she was crashing their date, Violet knelt down beside the young woman. “And you’re especially cute,” she said. Without any further warning, she threw her arms around the young woman and kissed her on the lips.

Shocked, the young woman struggled to escape Violet’s grasp. But Violet did not relent, instead kissing the stranger more aggressively, slipping a tongue into her mouth and grinding their bodies together as the man watched. Little by little the woman’s half-hearted struggling ceased, until eventually she relaxed and began to kiss back slightly.

“Mmmnn, good kisser,” Violet mumbled before sticking her tongue back into the young woman’s mouth.

The man fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to do. The young woman shot him pleading looks as Violet made out with her. But when Violet tugged the front of the woman’s sun dress down, exposing her pale breasts, his reaction became unmistakable. Although he was trying to hide it, the swelling of his erection formed a tent in the front of his pants, betraying his arousal. When his lover glanced down at it, he offered her an apologetic shrug

“I’ve… always wanted to see you with another girl,” he admitted.

Now the woman pushed Violet away hard, ropes of saliva stretching out between their lips as they parted. “R-really?” she gasped. Then, her eyes still locked on her boyfriend’s, she went back to kissing Violet with renewed ardor.

Suddenly Mawile crawled up to the man. Reaching out, she tried to mimic the way she’d seen Violet undo the first man’s pants with clumsy little hands. The man jumped in surprise and leaned back as the pokemon groped his erection through his clothing in an attempt to get to it.

“Wait, hey,” the man said awkwardly. He eyed the pokemon’s toothy maw, afraid to push her away.

As Violet pinched the young girl’s sensitive nipples between her fingers, she felt her react - not to the erotic stimulation Violet was giving her, but to the sight of Mawile pawing at her boyfriend’s crotch. She purred into the woman’s mouth, kissing her deeper before pulling back to catch her breath.

Likewise gasping for air, the young woman stared openly at her lover. Then she looked away. Placing her hands on her cheeks, she’d said, “I… I’ve always wanted to see you with a pokemon!”

“Huh?” the man said.

Violet was playing with the straps of her own top, pulling it down until the bare skin of her breasts pressed enticingly against the young woman’s modest tits. “Gosh, it’s not good to keep secrets from each other,” she teased them, her nipples rubbing against the woman’s.

Now that they’d both admitted their fantasies to each other, there was no reason to hold back. The man reached down and undid his pants, helping Mawile pull his cock out. The young woman returned to kissing Violet, their bodies grinding together intimately as she watched her boyfriend offer his cock to the little pokemon.

Mawile wanted more than another blowjob however; once she had the man’s cock in front of her, she climbed up onto her lap and spread her legs, lowering her wet slit onto him. Still mindful of her maw, the man placed his hands on the pokemon and pushed her down gently until the tip of his member forced its way between her tight lips.

A shudder of arousal coursed through the young woman’s body. Everyone was into it now, and the woman kissed Violet back just as hard as she watched her boyfriend ram his dick into Mawile. Violet capitalized on this by giving her nipple another pinch. She pulled the woman’s sundress up, exposing her legs before thrusting her hand up beneath it, and the woman responded by spreading herself wide. Her panties were soaking wet, and Violet pushed them to the side so that she could rub the young woman’s pussy directly.

His caution fading, the man watched his girlfriend grind her hips as Violet played with her pussy beneath her dress. He grabbed Mawile tight and fucked deep into her, his cock going further and further into the pokemon’s undersized body with each stroke. Mawile was babbling with delight, her arms outstretched around the man, trying in vain to give him a hug. Her tight inner tunnel clamped down hard around the man’s bulging cock.

Violet broke the kiss again. Thrusting two fingers into the young woman’s pussy, she said, “Geez, you’re so wet right now. Just how long have you two been fantasizing about this kinda stuff, huh?”

The woman grabbed Violet’s arm, clinging to it as she bucked her hips against the probing fingers. “Too long,” she gasped, feminine juices squirting out of her.

Violet nuzzled the girl’s shoulder, laying kisses against her bare neck. “Her maw is nice and stiff,” she murmured, looking over at Mawile. “Perfect to rub yourself on. Wanna give it a go while your boyfriend pumps her full of cum?”

A strangled moan and a quick nod signaled that yes, she never much wanted that. Both of their tits hanging out for all to see, Violet helped the girl crawl over to Mawile and mount her long maw. The young woman’s tender pussy pressed down hard against the pokemon, her labia spreading apart as she began to slide back and forth. Violet wrapped one arm around the woman’s waist and pulled her sundress all the way up so that her boyfriend could plainly see her wet pussy slipping and sliding along the pokemon’s maw. With a wink, she took one of the woman’s nipples into her mouth, suckling it as she began to rub her clit simultaneously. The woman cried out in pleasure; she hunched forward, gripping Mawile’s maw with both hands and wantonly pleasuring herself on it as Violet played with her.

“Gonna cum… soon,” the man grunted, his voice tight. He jerked his hips up with powerful thrusts, driving his rod hilt deep into Mawile’s pussy.

Mawile was caught between the two humans, the man using her pussy and the woman using her maw, both of them intent on satisfying themselves with her body. The pokemon shook and cried out, an orgasm ripping through her small body, causing her inner muscles to squeeze down around the man. Her lower lips were spread obscenely wide around the throbbing dick pumping in and out of her.

“Cum inside of her!” the young woman whimpered. Slick juices flowed out of her pussy and ran down the pokemon’s maw in a river of lust. “Please, cum hard, right now! I’m going to… oh… ohhh!”

“I’m cumming,” the man said. He reached out and grabbed a handful of his girlfriend’s breast, the one Violet was not currently nursing on, as his balls shook and a flood of thick cum rocketed up his shaft. Waves of cum blasted deep into Mawile, filling her to the brim and causing a messy overflow that soaked into the blanket below them.

The young woman was cumming too. A series of high-pitched sighs and squeals issued forth from her as her body shook and she furiously fucked her pussy against Mawile’s maw, the hard steel unyielding against her squirting sex. Violet held her tight, running her tongue in a circle around the woman’s nipple, flicking it playfully, until finally she pulled away and kissed the girl on the cheek. The kiss turned into a lewd lick, Violet running her tongue all along the young woman’s face as her boyfriend watched.

At some point the young woman had thrust one hand behind her, and Violet helped guide it between her own legs; as the three of them all came before her, Violet humped the young woman’s hand, pleasuring her own pussy until she, too, came to a shuddering climax.

A flood of cum gushed out of Mawile’s pussy when she finally pulled herself off the spent man’s dick. Violet laid her out on the blanket and cleaned her up with her mouth; then she turned and gave the young woman a gooey kiss, her tongue shoveling thick loads of her boyfriend’s cum into her mouth while the man watched.

They’d thanked her as she straightened her clothes and prepared to leave, and Violet had simply nodded. “Come by my beach house some time, both of you,” she said, offering them a card with her address on it.

As she led Mawile away by the hand, the young lovers pounced on each other. Falling flat on her back, the woman spread her legs as her boyfriend shoved his dick into her and began to pound her with animalistic passion.

“You should fuck my Gardevior tonight,” she heard the young woman whisper to her boyfriend.

“Only if you fuck her first,” the man said back to her.

By the time Violet was back of the park pathway, whe woman’s toes were curled and the man’s hips were shaking as they both came together, another thick load of cum being spurted deep into her womb as they teased each other with all of the lewd things they planned to do to the young woman’s unsuspecting Gardevoir.

Violet and Mawile walked together for a bit more, enjoying the outdoors for a bit. Nancy had been gone a long time, and Violet was beginning to wonder if she should go looking for her oblivious friend. The two of them turned around and began to make their way back to the spot where they’d first parted ways.

They waited there for ten minutes before Nancy burst out of the trees in a huff. Plusle and Minun were not with her, and she was noticeably flushed. Violet eyed her with suspicion. ““Geez, you were gone a long time,” she said, walking up to her friend with Mawile still in tow.

“Ummm, th-they were playing hard to get. So I had to put them back in their b-balls.”

Violet peered at her with a frown. Nancy offered a smile back at her. “Well anyway,” she said, breaking the silence at last, “It’s about time we head home, yeah?”

Nancy looked visibly relieved to have been let off the hook, at least for the moment. She fell into line, walking beside her Mawile. “S-so, it was fun, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Violet said. “Mawile and I had some fun.”

Something had happened, that much was clear, but Nancy was doing her best to hide it. That was fine; it wasn’t as if Violet was entirely innocent. If anything, Violet was glad to see that Nancy had gotten herself into a little bit of trouble as well. She wasn’t going to press the issue just yet.

She would do that later tonight, when they were back at her house, and Nancy’s dress was off.


	2. Youthful Experimentation

Nancy was nearly out of breath when she finally caught sight of Plusle and Minun. The two of them had led her on a merry chase well off the park roads, through trees and bushes, until she’d lost track of them completely. Sure that they wouldn’t go too much further, Nancy had stopped to rest before picking up the chase. Fifteen minutes later she breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way into a dense thicket and saw them; their bright yellow fur stuck out against the browns and greens of the surrounding foliage.

As she approached them, Nancy realized that they were not alone. Apparently they had made friends with a young boy and girl while Nancy had been resting, and now the four of them were all playing together. Nancy stopped and watched them for a moment as she rested, glad to see that they were having fun. They seemed to be playing tag, and the boy laughed and cheered uproariously as Plusle ran after the girl and, jumping up into the air, tapped her back with his fuzzy yellow paw.

“Eek!” the girl giggled. “He shocked me!”

“Plusle!” Nancy said, stepping into the small clearing. “Don’t do that to strangers! In fact, don’t do that to anyone!”

The laughter stopped as Nancy admonished Plusle, who stood defiantly before his trainer with arms folded. Before she could scold him any further, the boy and the girl both rushed to Plusle’s side.

“It’s okay, he didn’t hurt me!” the girl insisted. “We were just playing, and it feels funny when they touch us. It’s like static electricity or something, because they’re Electric types. It’s not Plusle’s fault!”

Nancy stopped to take a look at them. The boy had a round face with short black hair and was wearing a t-shirt and shorts; the girl had a cute little button nose and long brown hair that went down past her shoulders and wore a loose-fitting shirt and a flowery yellow skirt. They both looked to be around the same age.

“Well, as long as nobody got hurt,” Nancy said. “Are the two of you out here with your parents?”

The boy frowned. “We’re old enough to be out without our parents,” he said.

“Oh, o-of course, I didn’t mean…” Nancy stammered.

But the young girl changed the subject suddenly. “Are you Plusle and Minun’s trainer? Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?”

The question made Nancy smile. “Why yes, they’re my little darlings. But they’re not boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Ethan’s my boyfriend,” the girl said proudly.

This made the boy, who Nancy surmised was Ethan, turn red with embarrassment. “No I’m not, that’s gross!” he said.

“Then why did you say you wanted to practice kissing?” the girl retorted, sticking her tongue out at Ethan.

“Shut up, Sophie!”

Bewildered by the sudden change of mood, Nancy tried to placate the two children. “No fighting, you two,” she said. “Umm, why don’t you tell me about the games you and darlings were playing instead?”

Ethan was still pouting, but Sophie turned back to Nancy. “Ethan and I were playing tag,” she explained, “but when he ran into the trees we found Plusle and Minun and they were… they were…” The girl stopped and looked down at her feet awkwardly.

“What?” Nancy prompted her.

“They were like kissing and hugging and stuff. Like boyfriends and girlfriends do, sort of. That’s why I asked if they were,” said Sophie.

“They were gonna have sex,” Ethan said, his bad mood replaced by a big grin.

Nancy was shocked. “I’m sure it was n-nothing like that,” she said, glancing at Plusle and Minun as they loitered innocently nearby. “And besides, children your age sh-shouldn’t think about things like that.”

“Plusle is a boy,” Sophie announced matter-of-factly. “I saw his thing and he was rubbing it against Minun.”

Now Nancy was the one blushing in embarrassment. “D-do you even know what sex is?” she said, feeling completely flustered.

“I do,” said the boy.

“No you don’t! You’ve only seen those pictures of naked ladies in that magazine we found,” Sophie said. Then she turned back to Nancy. “He wanted to see me without my shirt on but he wouldn’t take off any of his clothes.”

“Don’t tell her, we’re gonna get in trouble,” Ethan said.

Nancy had never known any boys when she was young, but she’d heard the stories about ‘playing doctor’ before; harmless little games of exploration between youngsters that were curious about each other’s bodies. Curiosity was only natural, she thought to herself, wasn’t it? “Oh, I’m not going to g-get you two in trouble,” she said, trying to reassure them. “But Ethan, do you really think it’s f-fair to ask Sophie to do that if you’re not willing to do the same for h-her?”

“Well…” the boy muttered, kicking at a pebble. “Promise not to tell anyone Sophie?”

“I won’t,” the girl said.

Suddenly they both seemed very nervous as they stood there, swinging their arms and looking at anything besides each other. Nancy was so overwhelmed by the unexpected situation that she didn’t really comprehend what was about to happen. She knelt down and gathered Plusle and Minun up in her arms as the two youngsters gathered their courage.

Then, before Nancy could so much as gasp, the boy unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down. His tighty-whiteys poked out in front, the thin fabric barely concealing the outline of his erection. “Your turn,” he said, sounding almost scared.

Nancy blinked. “Wait, I don’t think the two of you sh-should…” she tried to say.

But it was too late. Before the adult could stop them, Sophie pulled up her shirt and gave Ethan a look at her chest.

“Those aren’t like in the magazine. They look just like mine,” the boy said, frowning in frustration.

Sophie yanked her shirt back down. “So what!” she yelled, offended by his lack of enthusiasm.

“Oh, they’ll get b-bigger when you’re older,” Nancy said, trying to sound motherly.

Then Ethan looked up at her. “Ummmm, can I see yours then?” he asked.

Nancy’s eyes went wide, and she clutched her arms over her chest reflexively. “N-no!” she said. “I can’t do that.”

“But I took off my shorts,” the boy insisted. “Didn’t you say it was okay if we both did it together?”

She was sure she’d said nothing of the sort. “I’m older than you, Ethan, it w-wouldn’t be right.” But, thinking back on it, she had to admit that she might have encouraged them when she shouldn’t have. This situation was partly her fault, in a way. She bit her lip. “If I show you, it will only be for a moment, o-okay?”

Both youngsters looked up at her, their eyes huge. “Really?” said the girl. “Okay!” the boy yelled in excitement.

Nancy knew immediately that she had made a mistake, but it was so hard for her to say no in the face of such excitement. She began to reluctantly undo the front of her blouse, one button at a time, hoping that something would happen to interrupt things. But nothing did. Nancy held her breath and pulled the front of her blouse wide open, exposing her bra to the two youngsters.

“S-see?” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. “They’ll get b-bigger some day, Sophie, just like mine.”

Without warning, Plusle and Minun sprang up. The mischievous pair each grabbed onto one side of Nancy’s bra and, before the poor woman could stop them, yanked it down. Nancy’s breasts tumbled out, nipples and all, completely bared before the eyes of the two children.

“Yeah!” cheered Ethan.

Sophie seemed to be nearly as interested as he was. “They look really soft,” she said.

“Plusle! Minun!” cried Nancy, fighting the misbehaving pokemon off of her and trying to pull her blouse closed in a panic. But her bra had gotten tangled, and in her haste and confusion, she failed to get them back into place.

But Sophie and Ethan were completely fixated now. “Hey, can we feel them?” asked Ethan, the two shuffling closer, and without waiting for an answer they both reached out and began to grope Nancy’s breasts. Nancy gasped as small hands poked and squeezed at her, and her nipples began to harden in spite of herself.

‘They’re just curious,’ Nancy thought to herself, fighting to rationalize what was happening, and the pleasure she was feeling from small fingers rubbing her sensitive nipples. ‘I’ll just give them a moment to explore.’

Ethan pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp. “Not like that, sweetie,” she said, folding her arms under her breasts and pushing them up. “Be more gentle with a lady.”

“Sorry,” the boy said, and his touch did soften. His soft fingers felt like silk as they traced lines and circles around her left nipple. Sophie did the same to the other one.

Nancy was starting to feel far more aroused than she knew she should have been. “That’s better. K-keep touching them like that,” she said. She couldn’t believe she was coaching these two children how to play with her breasts, but she couldn’t deny the effect it was having on her. Her pussy was already hot and wet, and she began to gyrate her hips slightly in an effort to further stimulate herself.

“Ethan,” the girl said to her friend as she squeezed Nancy’s tit.

The boy didn’t even look over at her. “Uh huh.”

“Ethan,” Sophie insisted. “You still have your underwear on. It’s not fair.”

The boy’s erection was straining against the front of his tighty-whiteys. “Okay, fine, geez. Don’t look,” he said. He pulled his hands away from Nancy’s chest, Nancy almost begged him to keep touching her, and self-consciously yanked down his underwear. His young body was almost entirely free of hair, but his stiff dick sprang forward, proving that he was still having some very adult desires at that moment.

Sophie did not look away. “It looks big,” she said, and for her it would have been.

But the compliment made Ethan blush anyway. “Shut up, I said don’t look,” he insisted.

“Ethan, it looks very nice” Nancy said, her tone motherly. “And it’s, um, okay if you have the urge to touch it. That’s perfectly n-natural.”

“Touch it how?” asked Sophie. “Do you touch it when it gets hard?”

Ethan shrugged. “I dunno, I play with it sometimes.”

“That’s good,” Nancy said, trying to reassure him. “Here, why don’t I sh-show you how to do it okay?” She reached down and grasped Ethan’s small cock in her hands, taking care not to squeeze it too hard. He gasped at the unexpected touch, and she felt him throb against her. Slowly, she began to stroke him up and down with her fingers.

“That feels good,” Ethan said, pushing himself up against her.

“Like this, see?” Nancy wanted the boy to touch her again. “Um, E-Ethan… if you want, you can keep touching me while I do this. Y-you can use your mouth, too.”

His hands reached up for her tits again, and she pulled him closer, her fingers running up and down his dick. When she thrust one of her tits into his face, he opened his mouth and began to suck on her nipple. Nancy’s pussy was on fire. She moaned softly and rubbed her thighs together, wishing that she could touch herself directly. But that, she thought, would be over the line.

“Hey!” Sophie cried suddenly. Yanking her hands away from Nancy’s breast, she looked down at herself in surprise as two tiny yellow paws pulled her shirt up from behind. When the shirt was all the way up, the owner of those paws, Plusle, began to rub them against Sophie’s flat chest, mimicking what she’d been doing to Nancy. “What are you doing!”

Nancy was finding it harder to concentrate, what with Ethan pawing at one breast and sucking on the other, his small tongue circling around her nipple. Still, she looked over at Sophie and smiled cheerfully. “Oh, I think Plusle didn’t w-want you to feel left out, sweetheart,” she said.

Sophie giggled as the pokemon felt her up. “Okay, haha, okay Plusle, geez. Wait, that tickles, hey!”

But Plusle didn’t stop there. After playing with the girl’s little nipples, he began to fiddle with her skirt, pulling it up to reveal her Pikachu-print panties. Sophie stumbled and fell backwards onto her butt, laughing at the game Plusle was playing with her. She landed with her legs spread, panties in full view, and wriggled playfully as Plusle tugged at them until they were down around the girl’s knees. Now beneath her dress there was only her bare pussy, smooth and hairless and pink with arousal.

“His thing is getting big too,” Sophie said.

Plusle stood proudly before the little girl, his erect cock pointing towards her. Sophie stared with curiosity as the pokemon grabbed her legs and moved into position between them. He rubbed the tip of his member against her vulnerable slit. Nancy knew what would come next. But her head was flooded with arousal, and didn’t try to stop it.

“Plusle, what’s… uhhh, uhhhnnn!” the girl said, her question turning into a strained grunt as he shoved his dick into her virgin hole.

Plusle was not a large pokemon, and his equipment was likewise small. Even so, Sophie’s young body proved to be incredibly tight. Her pussy stretched around his shaft as he furrowed his fuzzy yellow brow and forced it deeper inside. The effort drew a brief burst of static electricity from him, and Sophie squeaked in surprise as the shock passed into her tender area.

“Eek!”

Another weak shock, causing the girl’s hips to buck.

“Wait, Plusle!” the girl cried.

Nancy’s fingers worked along Ethan’s dick with equal fervor, but she still took a moment to scold the naughty pokemon. “Plusle, be n-nice to her,” she said. “Don’t shock her like that.” True, the little scamp did the same to her, and the unexpected bursts of electric current tended to trigger intense orgasms, but Sophie was much too young for something like that!

But the Electric pokemon was balls-deep in the youngster now regardless, and the static sparks ceased as he gripped her skinny legs and began to fuck her with glee. The prickle of electricity on her tender pussy now replaced by the friction of his rigid cock sliding back and forth made Sophie moan and shake, and she responded instinctively by moving her hips in time with the fucking. She spread her legs as wide as she could, but the panties bunched around her knees would only allow her to open them so far. Overwhelmed by it all, Sophie lay back on the ground, her shirt still pushed up to reveal her flat breasts and tiny little nipples, and received the first fucking of her young life from the horny pokemon.

For the first time Ethan’s attention was pulled away from Nancy’s breasts, as he let the nipple fall from his mouth and stared down at Sophie and Plusle. His cock throbbed in Nancy’s hand, and she gave him a little squeeze. “Are they having sex?” he asked breathlessly.

Nancy was practically on the brink of orgasm already, but she hugged the boy to her as he watched his young friend. “Uh huh,” she said, the stroking of her hand naturally taking on the same rhythm that Plusle was using on Sophie. “That’s what boys and girls do together when they’re, ahh… wh-when they’re older.”

“Even people and pokemon?” Ethan asked.

“Well, s-some people and pokemon,” Nancy said, blushing. “But it’s not the kind of thing that you sh-should talk about with just anyone.”

The boy leaned back against her as she pumped his dick. After a moment of thought, he asked, “Could I do that with Minun then?”

That sounded like a good idea with Nancy; it wouldn’t be proper to have sex with the boy herself, but surely it would be okay to let him and Minun play? Minun seemed to like the idea too, and before Nancy could even offer her opinion one way or the other, the female pokemon had gotten down on her knees in front of Ethan and was looking up expectantly. Reluctantly, Nancy relinquished her grip on the boy’s small penis, and Minun gripped it in her paws before taking it into her mouth. Ethan groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, and Nancy held him tight.

“Does that feel nice?” she asked him.

He nodded. “Uh huh. It’s really… ahh, ahhh!”

Small sparks of electricity danced across Minun’s blue cheeks as she released a teasing jolt through her mouth and onto Ethan’s dick.

“Minun,” Nancy said, frowning and shaking her head.

But if anything, Ethan seemed galvanized. “It felt funny,” he said, pumping his hips forward in an attempt to sink his dick deeper into Minun’s mouth. “Do it again. Ahh!” His body jumped and shivered against Nancy as Minun again discharged a minute amount of electricity onto his cock.

Sophie seemed to be enjoying herself as well. The little girl arched her back and gyrated herself against Plusle as he rammed his dick hilt deep into her over and over. As Plusle’s arousal grew, his self-control slipped, and his thrusts would discharge small shocks into Sophie randomly. Each time the shock coursed through the youngster’s tight pussy, her whole body would go taut, and she would cry out in something halfway between a shriek and a moan.

“Oh my,” Nancy said, looking back and forth between the two pairs, wondering if she’d let things get too far. But her own pussy was aching for attention now, and she was so close to cumming…

After a few minutes of electrifying oral, Minun flipped down onto her back and, with a happy little cry, threw her stubby legs wide open. Nancy pushed the boy forward, wrapping her hands around his waist and helping him guide his cock towards the female’s pussy. Her touch lingered on the base of his shaft as he began to pump into Minun, the movements clumsy at first. Little by little, with Nancy’s careful help, he found his pace, and soon he was fucking the blue-and-yellow pokemon with confidence.

Plusle was a blur. He hammered his cock deep into his young partner’s tight hole with urgency, recklessly shocking her sensitive pussy with each thrust. Sophie had thrown her arms around the pokemon’s fuzzy body, hugging him to her as she grunted and screamed and let her body be ravaged. Then, without any further warning, Plusle’s ears stood straight up and he buried himself all the way inside of her. The pokemon squeaked in triumph and his dick bulged as he blasted a thick load of hot cum deep into Sophie’s underdeveloped womb. Along with it came a burst of electricity so strong that the girl practically lost control of her muscles; she twitched, her mouth open wide and her arms and legs jerking as the combination of rough fucking and electrical shocks pushed her over the edge, triggering her very first orgasm.

Feeling her pussy clench down like a vice around him, Plusle continued to deliver shocks right into her spasming pussy each time he shot another wad of cum into her. Sophie bucked wildly; she’d been unprepared for such an intense experience and was completely at the mercy of the naughty pokemon as he filled her with every ounce of seed his balls could muster.

Ethan was panting. Beneath him, Minun squirmed on his dick; she squeezed her undersized pussy down around his dick, giving it playful little shocks in the process. There was no doubt that he was speeding towards his own climax. Nancy hugged him tight, her breasts pressed up against his back. She could feel the tension building up inside of his body, hear it in his ragged breath. There was something that she found utterly adorable in the way the boy’s body tightened against her as he pounded his virgin dick into Minun. How would he react to his first ever orgasm?

“Just let it go,” Nancy whispered to him. “If it feels good just let it h-happen.”

He shuddered hard, nearly doubling over as the rush of pleasure overtook him. Before he even knew what was happening, he was cumming, his little dick throbbing with release as Minun’s tight pussy stretched around him and delivered a series of tiny little static shocks. Nancy rocked back and forth with him, her arms tight around his body, helping him ride through it. She reached down between his legs with one hand and grabbed his hairless balls, massaging them gently and making him cry out. She felt them pumping for all they were worth, although the boy was hardly old enough to produce anything. But what little he had, she helped him shoot into Minun’s pussy, until he went limp in her arms.

When he pulled his softening cock out of the pokemon, a thin trail of cum stretched out from the tip. It was barely more than a few ounces, but Nancy was still thrilled to see she’d helped the youngster shoot his very first load.

Plusle was spent as well. He’d flopped down against Sophie, his dick still buried inside of her. The girl, however, was still twitching and moaning, the mixed dose of fucking and electric shocks having temporarily robbed her of both motor functions and all of her senses besides the bliss of youthful climax. Thick rivulets of pokemon cum oozed out of her as her muscles clenched rhythmically in an orgasm that seemed to linger on and on.

Nancy was beside herself with lust now. But for the moment everyone else was spent. So she clung to Ethan as he recovered.

“What happened?” he finally asked.

“That’s what happens when a boy h-has sex,” she said, stroking his hair soothingly. “Or when he, um, p-plays with himself. He has an orgasm and… shoots that white stuff out.”

As Ethan’s breathing returned to normal, Nancy’s hand wandered down his chest until she was gripping his flaccid dick. Then she began to rub it, slowly but urgently bringing it back to life. The boy’s youthful libido was strong, and within minutes he was rock hard again. Once Nancy felt it throbbing against her palm again, she pulled herself away from him.

“Now I need to c-cum too, okay?” she said. Ethan turned to look at Nancy, unsure of what to do, but she smiled at him and eased him down onto the ground. Once he was lying on his back, Nancy straddled him. Slowly, she lifted up her dress and pulled her panties to the side, exposing her soaking wet adult pussy to him. Lowering herself, she pressed her dripping sex down against his prick. “Just l-lie back and I’ll do all the work, okay?”

Slowly, Nancy began to rock her hips back and forth. Her lower lips rubbed sensuously against Ethan’s dick, spreading her feminine juices over him in an instant. This was much more of a size mismatch than Minun had been, but Nancy had gotten off to smaller cocks, and right now she was incredibly horny. She put her hands on the boy’s chest and grinded her pussy against him harder.

“Help mommy cum,” she whispered under the breath, talking to the youngster the same way she talked to her pokemon. “Make mommy cum so h-hard!”

Suddenly Ethan’s cock slipped inside of her, and just like that Nancy was riding him. The boy reached up and groped at her tits as she threw aside all of her inhibitions and fucked him. Everything came to a head quickly as the lust that had been building up inside of her began to overflow. Slick juices poured out of her pussy and down onto Ethan as her pussy clamped down like a vice on his hairless little cock. His soft fingers toyed with her nipples, pinching and rubbing and making her moan for more. Her orgasm hit her so hard that her head spun, and everything was a blur as she bucked against the boy. She hardly even noticed when his shaft throbbed and he squirted another few ounces of potent boy cum into her adult womb.

When she came to, she was still sitting on top of Ethan, his dick shrinking inside of her. Suddenly self-conscious about what she had done, Nancy slid off of him and pulled her skirt down with as much modesty as she could muster - which, by this point, was very little. Glancing around she saw that Sophie had recovered from her own orgasm at some point and had been lying on her tummy, watching her and Ethan with rapt attention.

“O-oh dear, I… um, that got a little out of hand,” Nancy said.

Both youngsters were grinning ear to ear.

“That was awesome,” said Ethan.

Sophie nodded. “Totally awesome.”

Nancy felt relieved, but also somewhat guilty. Still, what’s done was done, and they’d certainly learned a lot today, she told herself.

Then Sophie jumped up onto her knees. “Hey, can we do it again, please please?”

“Do wh-what again?” replied Nancy.

“Can we do sex again?” the girl asked. “It felt really weird when Plusle shocked me, but in a really good way!”

Glancing around the thicket, Nancy spied Plusle and Minun. She saw them some ways away, already intimately entangled. Having already lost interest in the humans, Plusle was pounding his sister’s pussy like there was no tomorrow, and she was bucking wildly beneath him. Nancy blushed and reminded herself to scold them both properly later. “I think my little darlings are b-busy right now,” she said.

But Ethan had a solution. He crawled over to his friend and tugged her by the shoulder. “Hey, Sophie, can we do it together?”

No longer embarrassed to expose himself, he sat with his little dick sticking straight up in the air. It was already ready to go again. Sophie looked down at it thoughtfully. Then she reached out and grabbed it with her hand.

“It feels warm,” she said, moving her hand up and down in an attempt to mimic the way that Nancy had jerked him off. It was a poor attempt, and the boy began to push his hips up in frustration.

Seeing the two of them still as eager and curious as ever, Nancy sat down in front of them. “Do it like this, sweetie,” she said, taking the girl by the hand and showing her how to pleasure the boy. “Good. Not too h-hard, until he says it’s okay.”

The two youngsters leaned closer together as Sophie practiced stroking Ethan’s cock. Looking back and forth between them and her misbehaving pokemon, Nancy sighed. It looked like she was far from done being a teacher today.

____________________________________________________

Nancy straightened her clothing and tried to act natural as she stepped out of the trees and back onto the pathed park road. Plusle and Minun were back in their pokeballs - drastic measures, but Nancy had already lost track of time, and she didn’t want Violet to have to come looking for her. The scene she’d have found would be far too embarrassing to live down.

Violet was strolling down the road, Mawile happily padding along beside her. “Geez, you were gone a long time,” her friend said, giving her a questioning look.

She fumbled for an excuse. “Ummm, th-they were playing hard to get. So I had to put them back in their b-balls.”

Violet peered at her with a frown. Nancy offered a smile back at her. The silence stretched out longer and longer as she tried not to betray anything to her overly perceptive friend.

She could hardly admit to what she’d been up to, even though she knew Violet would undoubtedly approve. Just thinking back on it mortified her, more so because she had enjoyed it quite a bit, and even now the memories caused a tingle of arousal in her tummy. First she’d taught Sophie how to jerk her friend off, and then she’d taught them both about oral sex. The two youngsters had been eager students, and had explored each other’s bodies top to bottom before Sophie had lay down on her back, completely nude, and let Ethan do his thing.

And even that hadn’t been the end of it. The two youngsters had fucked like rabbits until Plusle and Minun had finally joined back in for another electrifying session. Sophie especially seemed almost addicted to the little shocks, rubbing her clit the way Nancy had showed her as Plusle had pumped increasingly strong currents into her with his dick. Before long the youngster had been reduced to a quivering pile as she came over and over again. She could still barely move when Plusle had finished and scooted over so that Ethan could fuck her again.

The boy was practically running dry, but by the time Nancy finally tore herself away every drop he could produce had been dumped into Sophie’s overflowing womb. The two of them were still fucking when she left them, although they had promised to be careful - and begged her to come back to the park next week. She’d told them maybe.

All of that ran through Nancy’s head as Violet’s gaze bore into her. She felt her face redden.

“Well anyway,” Violet said, breaking the silence at last. “It’s about time we head home, yeah?”

Nancy breathed a silent sigh of relief. “S-so, it was fun, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Violet said. “Mawile and I had some fun.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind coming back n-next week, maybe?”

After all, her little friends would be waiting for her.


	3. Comeuppance

There were times that Elaine couldn’t stand her little brother Ethan. At 15, she considered herself much too old to put up with his immature antics. Worse still, he was always embarrassing her in front of her friends. Whenever they came over he would pester them relentlessly for attention, and he would try to barge into every sleepover she had with his dumb jokes. And what’s worse was that their mother always took his side, saying that because Elaine was older, she had to set a good example.

So it made her doubly angry when he came home with his very own Jolteon. Not even an Eevee, which would have been bad enough, but a fully evolved Jolteon.

“That is not fair!” Elaine had declared.

Her mother had given an exasperated sigh. “Elaine, don’t do this. Your brother has been saving his allowance for this so your father and I helped him cover the rest of the cost. If you ever showed that kind of commitment towards anything, we’d have helped you out too.”

Elaine had been livid. As far as she was concerned, no excuse was good enough for their helping that little squirt get himself a real pokemon. He simply didn’t deserve it.

Later that evening, Elaine confronted Ethan. “Why did you even want a stupid Jolteon anyway?” she asked, shooting the pokemon the nastiest glare she could muster.

Jolteon’s fur bristled in response, and he bared his teeth back at her. Kneeling down by his new pokemon, Ethan gave him a reassuring pet. “Sophie likes Electric types,” he told her.

She should have known it had something to do with that stupid girl. They were always playing together, or as she saw it, Ethan was always following her around like a little puppy. She didn’t know why Sophie was friends with her brother; the girl was actually cute, and Ethan was so obnoxious. The only explanation was that she relished the attention, and that made Elaine resent her.

“Well your girlfriend is stupid for liking such a stupid pokemon!” Elaine spat. She was angry, and she wanted to provoke him.

It worked. “She’s not my girlfriend,” Ethan insisted. “And she’s not stupid. Neither is Jolteon!”

Elaine stormed off to her room and slammed the door behind her. It was absolutely unfair that Ethan had gotten a pokemon before her. She shouldn’t have had to save her allowance for it, she was the older one!

Over the next few weeks, Elaine got more and more annoyed. Just seeing Jolteon sitting around the house like he deserved to live there was enough to ruin her mood. She began to take her frustration out on the pokemon, emptying out his food bowl, throwing her laundry on top of him while he napped, closing doors in his face. Jolteon would bristle and growl whenever she walked by, but he never retaliated, which only emboldened the teen. This was her house, and she would not surrender it to him.

Things finally came to a head one evening. It was the weekend, and her parents had gone to bed early. Ethan was in his room, doing something, and Elaine was about to retire to hers as well. As she walked through the front room, she saw Jolteon curled up on the couch. “Dumb animal,” she hissed at him in passing. Then she stomped into her room and pushed the door closed behind her.

Standing in front of her dresser, Elaine began to change into her pajamas. As she bent down to pull on her bottoms, she glanced at the mirror; her door had remained slightly ajar from when she’d pushed it closed, and now it was beginning to swing open slowly. Thinking it was Ethan, Elaine whirled around, readying herself to scream at him for coming into her room while she was in her underwear.

But the intruder was not Ethan. Instead Jolteon strode into the room. The bedroom door began to drift shut behind him as he stood there and regarded her with a peculiar look in his eyes.

Well, Ethan or Jolteon, Elaine wanted neither of them in her room, ever. She crossed her arms in front of her and stared him down. “What do you think you’re doing in here? This is my room. Get out now before I trade you off for a Pidgey or something!”

The pokemon hunched down low, and for a single panicked moment Elaine thought he was actually going to attack. But she dismissed the thought immediately. Pokemon did not attack humans. It was simply unheard of. So she advanced on the pokemon, taking two steps towards him and saying, “I mean it, get out of here right now or I’ll…!”

Arcs of blue lightning danced across Jolteon’s spiked fur. Before Elaine even knew what was happening, they darted out towards her. For one brief moment she felt every muscle in her body tighten up, and then she was falling backwards onto her bed. She tried to stand, but found that she could barely move her arms and legs. Struggling, she only managed to roll over onto her side before she lost all control of her body. She tried to speak, but could only force out a few slurred syllables. She was almost completely paralyzed; the only thing she could do was blink and frantically look from side to side.

He paralyzed me, Elaine thought to herself, her thoughts spinning in her head. The stupid pokemon actually paralyzed me!

The bed shook as Jolteon jumped up onto it. He regarded Elaine casually, walking around her as though inspecting her. Unable to do anything else, Elaine glared at him with impotent rage.

Just wait until I tell mom and dad about this, Elaine thought, willing the pokemon to understand her thoughts. Oh, you are going to be so sorry!

But Elaine’s measure of the situation changed drastically when Jolteon circled around behind her and began to nip at her panties. Suddenly the anger was gone, replaced by a cold fear, as the pokemon tugged her underwear down, revealing her pussy. When Jolteon poked his nose up against her slit, Elaine suddenly realized just how vulnerable she was.

Oh no, she thought wildly. No no no no, this isn’t happening, he wouldn’t.

She tried to roll over, but her body felt completely frozen. Eyes wide, Elaine glanced to the side, straining to catch a glimpse of her brother’s pokemon. After a few moments he walked over into her sight again. She was almost afraid to look, but when she did, her fears were confirmed; the pokemon’s thick red cock bounced between his hind legs, erect and at the ready.

I’m sorry I yelled at you, Elaine tried to say, but she couldn’t speak. I shouldn’t have been mean, wait, don’t do it…!

Jolteon looked almost smug as he jumped up onto the paralyzed teen. Elaine felt sparks of static electricity on her bare skin as his fur rubbed against her thighs and her hips. She was still lying on her side, and when the pokemon mounted her, his paws grasped at her tummy and her back. The tip of his cock pressed urgently against her defenseless pussy. Elaine tried to struggle, but her body just would not move; she was completely at the pokemon’s mercy.

With a growl of satisfaction, Jolteon thrust himself forward, burying his dick deep inside Elaine’s pussy. The bed shook and the mattress creaked beneath them as the pokemon began to fuck her full force, his thick shaft spreading her slit wide and forcing itself deeper and deeper into her. Jolteon’s paws dug into Elaine as he humped her harder, not enough to hurt her, just enough to remind the paralyzed teen just who was the boss now.

Nooo, I’m a virgin, Elaine tried to wail.

Jolteon growled and slammed his dick deep enough to hit the back of her pussy. Then he did it again, and again, the rapidfire fucking driving him into a frenzy of lust, all of his pent up frustration towards the mistreatment Elaine had laid upon him releasing itself now onto her helpless body. The fucking became rougher with each thrust, until the pokemon leaned forward and placed his jaws around Elaine’s tender throat. She felt his teeth press against her skin and hold there in a sign of complete dominance. She was nothing but his little fucktoy now, Jolteon was telling her, and he would use her however he pleased.

By now, Elaine wasn’t sure what was worth: the humiliation of being raped by the pokemon she’d bullied… or the fact that it was actually starting to feel good. In spite of her fear and shame, the constant pounding of Jolteon’s thick cock was sending waves of pleasure through her sensitive flesh, and although she was paralyzed, the muscles of her pussy were beginning to squeeze down involuntarily around the pokemon’s member. Elaine had been masturbating with her fingers for years, but that didn’t compare at all to the unadulterated pleasure she was receiving out of being used by the aggressive Jolteon. Somehow, although she absolutely refused to admit it, the danger of his jaws around her neck made the unexpected sexual pleasure even stronger.

But Jolteon wasn’t concerned with her pleasure, only his own. His thrusts became harder and sharper as he neared orgasm, causing Elaine’s limp body to shake beneath him with each impact. Electricity danced through his fur, and he began to deliver involuntary shocks of static electricity straight into the teen’s body each time he slammed his dick into her.

Elaine blinked uncontrollably, her eyes rolling back in her head as the relentless shocks drove her completely out of her mind. All of a sudden her body was spasming, but not from electricity; instead the intense stimulation triggered a massive orgasm in her, her pussy milking Jolteon’s dick for all it was worth as the pokemon had his way with her body.

Letting out a cry of triumph, Jolteon buried his dick balls-deep in the teen. The base of his cock began to swell up into a knot, tying them together as he began to pump her full of pokemon cum. Another burst of electricity surged out of him and into her, the strongest one yet, making her body flop involuntarily beneath him. Her tight slit clenched down like a vice around his knot, making sure that every single drop of his thick seed flowed directly into her virgin womb. Jolteon tightened his jaws around Elaine’s neck ever so slightly as he shot his load into her, a reminder that she belonged to him utterly. Her eyes flickered as she, too, came hard, whether she wanted to or not.

After what seemed like ages, Jolteon’s balls were drained. Letting go of her neck, the pokemon crawled around, awkwardly turning so that he was ass-to-ass with the paralyzed girl, his tail falling down over her back and his knot still buried deep within her pussy. Elaine lay there, still helplessly paralyzed, her mind a storm of confusion, guilt, and excitement.

But her thoughts snapped back to reality when she heard a light tapping on her door.

“Elaine, are you in there?” her brother said, his voice low so as not to wake their parents. “Have you seen Jolteon?”

Elaine’s eyes darted frantically from side to side. She tried to tell him not to come in, but she couldn’t speak. After several moments her brother knocked again. Then, met with silence a second time, the door began to swing open slowly.

When the door had opened far enough for Ethan to see his sister, sprawled out on the bed half-naked, Jolteon sitting ass-to-ass with her in obvious post-coital repose, he gasped in surprise. Elaine looked down at him, her eyes wide.

Don’t tell mom and dad, were her first thoughts, although she couldn’t put them into words. Help me, Ethan!

Quietly, her little brother closed the door behind him. Then he tip-toed over to the foot of the bed. Elaine could practically feel his eyes roaming all over her exposed body. “Elaine… what happened?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. When she didn’t answer, he looked down at Jolteon. “What’d you do, buddy?”

Jolteon nuzzled her kid brother’s hand affectionately.

“Did you… paralyze her?” Ethan asked in disbelief.

The knot inside of her was beginning to shrink. Jolteon stood and tried to pull away from her, the thick knot tugging at her sensitive folds, harder, harder, until the pokemon’s dick popped out of her suddenly. As Jolteon jumped down off of the bed, Elaine was left lying there on her side, pokemon cum leaking out of her freshly-fucked pussy, still unable to move.

Then she felt Ethan’s hands on her body. He pulled her to the side, rolling her over onto her back. They made eye contact for one moment, both of their eyes wide. Then Elaine watched as her kid brother began to fumble with his pants. Suddenly his dick was in his hands, and he was standing between her legs, and she couldn’t move a muscle to stop him.

Without a word, Ethan pushed his dick into his older sister and began to fuck her. Warm pokemon cum sloshed around inside of her as the young boy took sloppy seconds. Elaine watched as he reached up and pushed her bra up, revealing her pert teenage breasts. He groped them as he pushed his cock into her, his pace much slower and methodical than Jolteon’s, but no less passionate.

At least he can’t make me cum, Elaine thought to herself, accepting the fact that she could do nothing to stop her kid brother from using her pussy the same way his Jolteon had.

Ethan lasted a good five minutes before he grunted and slammed his cock all the way into her. She felt his shaft throb, and then a few tiny jets of cum spurt into her overfilled pussy. Could a 10 year old get her pregnant? The thought alarmed her, but she could do nothing to stop him.

Once he’d finished cumming, Ethan pulled out, a slick trail of pokemon and human cum dribbling out after him. Looking rather abashed now, the boy closed his sister’s legs and pulled her panties back up, as though the reality of what he’d done had just now begin to set in.

“I’m sure it’ll wear off soon,” he said to her apologetically. “Um… don’t tell mom and dad.” Then he stood and opened the door for Jolteon. The pokemon shot another smug look back at Elaine before leaving. Ethan crept out after him, closing the door behind them.

Elaine regained the use of her arms and legs little by little. When she was able, she rolled off the bed and wriggled into her pajamas. She couldn’t believe what had just happened; she’d been raped by a pokemon, and then by her kid brother. And Jolteon had made her cum.

She slipped into bed, her thoughts still a whirl.

The next morning she and Ethan ate their breakfast in silence. They said nothing to each other.

From that point on, Elaine was much nicer to Jolteon. They weren’t friends by any means, but she didn’t yell at the pokemon, didn’t play any mean tricks on him, they just both went their separate ways. Her parents told her they were glad she’d finally learned to get along with the new family pokemon.

But every so often, when he was in the mood for some fun, Jolteon would push open the door to Elaine’s room. The teen would lie down on her bed, and moments later sparks would fly and the pokemon would mount the paralyzed girl, fucking and knotting her like the toy she was. Sometimes Jolteon wouldn’t even wait until night time; when the house was empty besides the two of them, he’d sneak up behind her, surprise her with a little spark and then use her paralyzed body to his heart’s content, roughly using her pussy for his pleasure.

Sometimes Ethan would be there too. He’d follow his pokemon into her room and watch as he fucked her. Then he’d take a turn with her, his incestuous sperm being added to the thick load inside of her womb.

Elaine was completely innocent of course; she was always paralyzed, unable to resist, as her brother used her. But eventually, he did make her cum.

After several months of this, Elaine original concerns were confirmed as her belly began to swell. When a family meeting was called, Ethan couldn’t look her in the eye. Her parents were angry that she’d gotten knocked up at 15, but she weathered their scoldings, all the while keeping the secret of what was happening beneath their very own roof. She did give Ethan a rather nasty glare while nobody else was looking, however.

The months dragged on and Elaine’s belly grew bigger and bigger with her kid brother’s child. In the meantime Jolteon dumped countless gallons of sperm into the soon-to-be teen mother’s pussy, enough to make her wonder if the Jolteon could have even been the father. But she knew that it had been Ethan.

The little boy was gentle with her as he squirted his seed into her again and again every night, a repetition of the act that had impregnated her in the first place. And Elaine started to cum every time in spite of herself. As her belly grew larger, Ethan began to fuck her more confidently, even taking first turn from Jolteon every once in awhile.

If she could have, Elaine would have spread her legs wide as the father of her incestuous child made her quiver with climax. But she could not. Jolteon was relentless in paralyzing her and rendering her unable to consent.

And that was fine with her too. Tonight, as she stared down at her naked body, Jolteon perched on her 8-month belly, knot swollen large inside of her and thick gushes of cum pouring into her body, Ethan knelt beside her and jerked his cock. The boy shuddered and thrust his hips forward, and she felt the splatter of her little brother’s cum against her belly, just above where Jolteon clutched onto it. Ethan was shooting bigger loads every night. The boy would turn 11 soon. She wondered how many of his children she would end up bearing.

A silent orgasm ripped through her, making her body quiver of its own accord. Only time would tell.


End file.
